


Only One Wish

by vera_est



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 21:55:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13936215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vera_est/pseuds/vera_est
Summary: He trapped the djinn and now the immortal monster has to fulfill one of his wishes. What is his heart’s desire?I’m from Russia, so I write my fanfics in Russian. This is the first time I’ve translated one. If you find a mistake, let me know.





	Only One Wish

San Francisco, California. 2007  
“What do you want, boy?” The old djinn looked attentively at the young man standing in front of him. He was handsome for a human, tall and he had some decent muscles but at the same time looked lost and miserable. Of course, anyone would look this way when their most important person, (in this case a beloved brother), would soon die because of you. But the djinn decided to remain silent and listen to the man’s thoughts. It was so interesting!   
Sam wanted a lot of things. For example, he wanted his brother to live more than one fucking year and he wanted his father to be alive. While he was at it, he wanted Jess not to have died in that fire. He thought about his mother. They’d never known each other because she’d died, killed in a fire because he’d been there. He couldn’t imagine how to put all his feelings in one word, one wish.  
When he’d trapped the djinn, using one of the most powerful spells he’d ever seen, he wanted only one thing: to save his brother from Hell. Now that the djinn was here in front of him, he didn’t know what to do. What could he wish for that wouldn’t make everything worse?  
“Boy, I hope you didn’t forget you have only one wish,” the djinn said with a hint of impatience.   
Sam hadn’t forgotten. The person he’d gotten the ritual from had been very insistent that trying for more than one wish after summoning the ancient djinn would lead to very bad things happening to the wish-maker.  
“Generally I fulfill three,” the djinn continued. “But in this case, I advise you to make only one. If you try to use all three wishes, I will get you in the trap. If you let me go, I promise to play fair. So what do you want?  
He knew what he wanted, but he had no clue how to get it all with one wish. Then he realized: it was all his fault. He was the one who’d kissed Dean when he’d been fourteen. He was the one who wouldn’t kill his father when he was possessed by the yellow-eyed demon. He was the one who wouldn’t kill his father when he was possessed by the yellow-eyed demon. He was the main problem in the lives of the people who surrounded him. He, and only he, was the key to a dangerous door.   
“I want to have never been born.”  
The djinn’s eyebrow went higher. “Are you sure?” it asked dubiously.  
“Yes”  
“Wouldn’t you rather be healthy or wealthy, or even wise?” it asked with a smirk.  
“No, I don’t want those. I’m sure.”  
“I’ve lived in this world for five thousand years, and I have never heard somebody want to not be born.” The djinn sighed sadly. “Do you love him so much?”  
“Who?” Sam was surprised.  
“That boy you’re thinking of. Dean.”  
Sam had to agree. “I love him… More than my own life. If I’d never been born, evil would never have come into our house. Mom, Dad, and Dean—they would’ve been happy. They would’ve had a normal life without fear, without hunting or hurting, and I want that for them.”  
“Well, okey-dokey then.” The djinn clapped his hands. “Done.”

Lawrence, Kansas. 1983  
John took his son in his arms and laughed happily.  
“Today they’re coming home.”   
“Is it true, Daddy?”  
“Sure is, Dean,” John said with a smile. “And you know Mommy missed you so much.”  
Dean giggled. “I missed her too.”   
Suddenly, they heard the front door open and excited voices coming from the hall. With a wiggle, Dean demanded to be put down before he stormed to his mother, shouting “Mommy! Mommy!” He ignored the cousin who’d brought her home.  
“My angel,” Mary sat down wearily on the sofa and brought Dean close to her. “Look who we have now.”  
Dean gazed at something little and wrinkled, which was crying so loud Dean was afraid he’d go deaf. The boy felt sad for the baby, who had to be really unhappy to cry so much. He touched its cheek gently.  
“It’s your sister, Samantha,” Mary said. “Say hello to her.”  
Dean struggled with the long name before finally looking up at his mother and asking, “Sammy?”   
“Yes, alright,” she agreed with a smile.  
Dean smiled back then turned to his new playmate. “Don’t cry, Sammy. I’ll take care of you.”

Nobody saw the figure of a young man behind the window because he was only echo of a future that could have happened but wasn’t going to anymore. The echo of the man was crying because of joy, since his family was safe now, and, he was crying out of sadness, because he’d lost his family forever.   
He should have known it wouldn’t be that simple. Wishes turn bad. They always turn bad.   
The djinn had found a way to punish Sam for capturing it by making him a transparent shadow in what had once been his life. He could touch nothing, talk to no one, but he could watch his family—his mother, his father… his brother—watch them coo over the new arrival. The baby girl Dean now loved more than anything. His Dean.  
No longer his.  
Didn’t matter, Sam was ready to pay the price, and be a shadow, if it would keep Dean happy. He’d become the girl’s guardian angel, keep her protected the way he hadn’t been, if it would keep Dean happy...   
He stood and watched the contented family: so young, so hopeful. He didn’t cry. He couldn’t cry for what he’d never had.


End file.
